Who did it?
by LittleMissMuffin1
Summary: Vanellope was supposed to have a nice little party, but when a mysterious stranger tries to kidnap her, she and her friends reilze that there's a new adventure to be discovered. Chapter two up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Hello everyone! I really really really really really really had to write this and if I didn't, I would of had a freak attack! Anyway, I hope you like it.)  
It was a nice little night at SugarRush. And the story will start at Vanellope's castle. Vanellope, the residents of SugarRush, and her friends, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora were celebrating Vanellope's one hundredth race that she won. The trophy she had was in a trophy case in the living room. The trophy case was of course, Candy based, as it was made of chocolate and the glass was clear colored Jolly Ranchers(don't ask what flavor it is, I do not know.). "Congratulations on your win, Vanel."Ralph said. "Thanks."Vanellope said. "You know, I wouldn't be president and won any races if it weren't for you three."  
"Thanks."Felix said. While Vanellope was chatting with them while drinking some Cola, she heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!"Vanellope shouted as she walked towards the kitchen with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun following her. Vanellope reached the phone, picked it up, and began talking. "Hello?"  
"Is this Miss Vanellope Von Schweetz?"said a mysterious voice. "The one and only."  
"In that case, watch your back kid."  
Vanellope immedaitely got confused. "What do you mean?"she asked. "It means that I'm gonna get you, and make sure you regret what you did."  
"W-what did I do?"Vanellope asked, sounding scared. "All I'm gonna say is that I'll be sure that one day, you'll never see the daylight again, and would you like to know why?"  
"W-w-why?"  
"Because YOU'LL BE DEAD!"  
Vanellope now was freaked out like heck. She dropped the can of soda and her phone and began screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"  
Ralph didn't hesitat and picked up the phone. "Hello! Who is this?!"Ralph asked but nobody answered. All he heard was a beeping sound. Ralph put the phone down to see a scared Vanellope. "What happened Vanellope? Who was on the phone?"  
Ralph asked. "I don't know who was on the phone. But I do know it's a boy."  
"Well, what'd he say?"Ralph asked. "He said something about me regretting something and because of it, I'm gonna end up d-d-"Vanellope couldn't finish those last words. "What?"Ralph asked. "DEAD! D-E-A-D, dead!"Vanellope shouted. Now she was really scared and dropped to the ground. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun didn't know exactly how to reply. They didn't know who would have anything against Vanellope. She was fair, nice, and well, sweet. "Well, uh. . . "Ralph said. "We don't have the slightest clue of who would threaten you like that."  
"Maybe it was just a prank call."Felix suggested. "Yeah, that sounds likely."Ralph agreed. "But it wasn't. He man sounded like he was from a scary movie or something."Vanellope protested. "Vanellope, I'm pretty sure nothing bad's gonna happen."Ralph said. "It was probably Gloyd or something."  
"Oh please."Vanellope said. "Gloyd is a good prankster and all, but he couldn't sound like a meance if he tried."  
"Yeah and besides,"Tamora said. "There are fourteen people here. I don't think anyone would kidnap you with all these people here."  
Vanellope thought about it and that guy would have to be a pretty lousy criminal to kidnap here with a bunch of people around. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"And even if they do,"Ralph said, "They'd have to answer to us."  
"Well. . . Yeah."Vanellope knew they were probably right. It was probably a jerky prankster and even if they wanted to, there's no way they could get her. "You're right Ralph. I shouldn't worry. Now let's enjoy this party!"  
Everyone exited the kitchen after that, now mostly sure it was a cruel prankster who called.  
(About two hours later)  
Two Hours later, almost all the party guest left, and the only ones that were here were Ralph, Felix, and Tamora, who decided to help clean up a little. "Well, once again, congrats on your win."Ralph said as he picked up a half empty can of root beer. "Thank you."Vanellope said. "And we told you that no one was out to get you."Ralph also mentioned. "Yeah, I'm still here all in one piece. Like candy."  
"I'm sorry, but do you always gotta mention candy?"Tamora asked. "Hello, I'm from the game 'SugarRush' and I'm like, 90% candy. Heck, my blood is 30% cherry, 30% strawberry,  
10% apple,10%-"  
"We get it!"Ralph said, starting to feel a little disturbed about the blood talk. "Well, that's all of the trash."Felix said.  
"As much as we'd like to stay, we have to go."Ralph said. As the three began walking to the door, Vanellope ran in front of them and opened the door for them. "Bye Vanellope."Ralph said.  
"Bye you three."Vanellope said as she waved her hand. She closed the door and leaned on the door. She was feeling in a rather good mood. "Well, I should get-"she stopped talking as she noticed that a nearby door opened forcedly. And out came a man wearing a black robe and a hockey mask. Vanellope at first thought it was Jason, but it couldn't be, as he had no saw, and he was too short. Still, a mysterious man was in her house coming towards her. Vanellope was about to scream but the man clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed Vanellope. Vanellope began struggling and tried screaming,  
but he wouldn't let go of her. Meanwhile, Ralph was talking to Felix and Tamora when he stopped. "What's wrong Ralph?"Felix asked.  
"SHH."Ralph said, as he thought he heard something. Vanellope reilzed the man rolled up his sleeve and on his sleeve was a watch looking thing was on his left arm.  
He pressed the button and a black portal appeared out of nowhere. Vanellope was about to glitch out of his grasp when the man took a cup out of his pocket, which contained a mysterious substance, and forced Vanellope to drink it. Vanellope spit it out, but some of it she accidently swallowed. Vanellope tried glitching, but oddly, she couldn't. She kept on trying to, but she was still in his grasp. She immedaitley reilzed whatever he made her think was some type of No Glitch drink or something. She reilzed that the man was dragging her towards the portal. Vamellope's eyes got wide when she reilzed this. Even though she couldn't beat the man, she knew she was NOT going into that portal. She remembered that his hand was in front of her mouth and immedaitley got an idea. She opened her mouth and bit his hand, hard. The man immedaitley let her go and began shaking his bitten hand. Vanellope started to scream after that. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"Vanellope shouted. ()()()()()()  
Ralph, on the other hand, was about to assume he was just hearing something when. . . "AHHHHHHH!"He immedaitley recognized this as the scream that he heard earlier, the one Vanellope did. "Come on!"Ralph shouted as Felix and Tamora began following him. Vanellope tried to scream again when the mysterious man clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her. She kept kicking, squirming, and most importantly, hoping someone heard her screams. She thought she was a toast when she reilzed that her front door had been busted open. This startled both Vanellope and the man, but Vanellope was finally reileved that he was her friends that heard her desperate cry for help.  
Ralph, Felix, and Tamora were quite shocked to see a mysterious man holding a scared and squirming Vanellope and a black portal right behind them. They didn't waste time, however, as Ralph clentched his fist and held them up about to punch, Felix took out his hammer, and Tamora took out a gun. "Put Vanellope DOWN."Ralph said sternly. The man just continued to walk towards the portal. This made the adults twice as furious. "Look, I suggest you put the girl down, or things are gonna get ugly for you."Tamora warned as she was about to shoot. The man, who now got the message, pushed Vanellope to the ground and caused her to slide on her back towards the adults. The man just ran towards the portal and it immedaitaley closed. In their minds, they were wondering "What just happened? Who just happened?" but they didn't have time to think about that, as they turned around to see a scared to death Vanellope. "So much for prank call!"Vanellope shouted as she began shaking out of fear. "Are you okay, Vanellope?"Ralph asked. "NO! I'm having a heart attack right now!"Vanellope shouted(in case you're confused, she's not really having a heart attack.).  
After that was said, they noticed that a group of people were in the shadows just outside the door. They were on guard until they reilzed it was just the SugarRush racers. "We heard a scream."Candlehead said. "What happened."  
Vanellope was obviously too freaked out to go over the experience, and the adults knew if she DID say what happened,  
she would REALLY have a heart attack. "Sorry kids."Tamora said. "This area is off limits until further notice."  
"Did we do something bad?"Minty asked. "No,"Felix said "Or at least right until we get this all straightened out."  
All the SugarRush racers decided to leave for Vanellope's sake. After they left, they decided to ask Vanellope some questions. "Vanellope,"Ralph said "Did that man sound like the same man on the phone?"  
"Actually, he never said anything."Vanellope replied. "Wait,"Felix said, "Why didn't you just glitch away from him?"  
"I was about to, but he made me drink something and when I tried to, I couldn't."  
"Seems like whatever he made her drink stops her glitching."Tamora declared. "Most likely. And Vanellope, do you know anything else about him?"Ralph asked. "No, all I could say is that he tried to kidnap me and that he's scary."  
Ralph, Felix, and Tamora exchanged looks, then turned to Vanellope. "You should probably come to 'Fix It Felix Jr. with us."Ralph said. "Staying her alone is too dangerous."  
"I wouldn't stay here if you made me!"Vanellope said, as she sounded a little calmer, but still scared. "Okay, come with us."Ralph said as he faced his hand at her. She grabbed it and the four were on their way to Game Central Station.  
(Well, that's all I got for now. I'm gonna update tommorow(hopefully). Anyway, I Reviews would be nice. Oh, and if you want, try to guess who the mysterious stranger is.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was studying for some Math test for the past few days, so I couldn't really update. Also, I changed my pen name back to its original name. Anyway, we shall continue. The three adults were walking around with a scared Vanellope. Poor kid. Whoever tried to kidnap here really traumitized Vanellope. "R-ralph,"Vanellope said, "What if being around you isn't enough? What if he gets me anyway?"  
"Relax Vanellope."Ralph said. "Anyone who runs away from us a first time never comes back."  
"Turbo did."  
"No, King Candy did, not Turbo."  
"But they're the same person, aren't they."  
"I mean that, well, uh. . . Okay, I don't have a clue of how to explain that."  
"See, I-"Vanellope stopped talking when she heard some gummy leaves rustling. "Oh no!"Vanellope said. "It's the b-bad man!"she shrieked as she rid behind Ralph. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun did the same exact thing they did when they saw the man, and they noticed a small figure walking towards them in the shadows.  
Felix immedaitely hit the figure with his hammer when he heard an "Ow!"Everyone reilzed that defaintly wasn't the man. Vanellope took out her flashlight and saw an unconsious Candlehead. "Okay, first a dude tries to kidnap me, then you knock out Candlehead. What's next, SugarRush turns into a wormhole?!"  
"I. . . swear, I didn't know."Felix said, sounding really guilty. "I feel like a bad person."he couldn't beileve he just knocked out an innocent ten year old girl. "It's okay, I forgive you,"Vanellope said, "but how does a hammer heal things and knocks out people?"  
"It doesn't. The sudden force must of caused head trama."  
"Anyway, we can't leave her like that."Vanellope said. "She should bring her with us."  
"I don't know. . ."Ralph said. "Oh come on!"Vanellope said. "You're friend knocked her out! The least you could do is take her with us!"  
"Fine, sheesh."Ralph said as he picked up Candlehead as they made there way towards the train.

The group was at Ralph's house. Candlehead was on a bed in the guest room while the others were in the living room. "I don't know who would be out to get me,"Vanellope said as she sipped some soda. "What have I done wrong?"  
"Well, we're as clueless as you."Ralph said. They noticed Candlehead entered the living room holding her head. "I feel like I was the victim of one of Gloyd's textbook pranks."she said. "Hey Candlehead."Vanellope said. "You feeling better?" "Wait, I'm confused. I don't even know where I am."  
"Felix accidently hit your head and we took you here. Your at Ralph's house."  
"Oh."  
Vanellope yawned, which indicated that she was sleepy. "You should go to sleep."Ralph said. Personally, Vanellope wasn't up for that. What if the mysterious man tried to get her while she and her friends were sleeping. "I'm not sleepy."  
"Why'd you yawn?"Ralph asked.  
"Uh. . . I got. . . yawnitis."  
Ralph obviously wasn't buying this. "Oh really?"  
"Yea-alright you got me. But I don't wanta go to bed. What if he gets me while I'm sleeping?"  
"Relax Vanellope."Ralph said. "Whoever that guy was probably doesn't even know where you are."  
"Like when he called me and you assumed it was a prank call?"  
"Okay, I said that was probably a prank call."  
"And you just said he probably doesn't know I'm here."  
"Well, look. If we lock all the doors, he probably won't come in."  
"Okay, fine."Vanellope said, giving in. ()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(  
Meanwhile, the mysterious stranger was talking on a phone. Even though he no longer had on his hockey mask, he had a hood on that concealed his face. "Your plan didn't work!"he shouted angerly. "No, I did do it right. It was your idea to get her after the last guest left. No, I can't get her now, she's with her stupid friends at 'Fix It Franks'! Look, I don't care how we get rid of that little brat, I just want her dead, and I have a plan, and you're gonna be in it. We'll discuss the plan tommorow, got it?! Thanks, bye!"he immedaitely turned off his phone and pushed it on his table. "Man, some people are stubborn!"he said to himself. He walked towards another table which had a bunch of framed pictures of Vanellope, a two Vanellope plushes, which one of them had needles in it, and a bunch of other Vanellope related things. He angerly grabbed a newspaper which said "Forgotten Princess reclaims her Throne!"and began shredding it to pieces. He then grabbed one picture and threw it against a wall, causing the frame to break. "You think you're so cool."he said. "Well, show you and your annoying little friends."he grabbed the Vanellope plush that had no pins in it, pulled it's head off, and threw it to the ground. A/N: Well, that's what I got right now, So I'm just gonna post the chapter three next. Oh, and if you like MySims, I'm gonna publish a Wreck It Ralph and MySims crossover story. Anyway, please review.)


End file.
